


El consentimiento es sexy

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, Explicit Consent, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Tras una experiencia demasiado cercana a la muerte, Stiles decide preparar unos cuestionarios para que cada miembro de la manada pueda dejar claro a qué consiente y a qué no. ¿Y si eres envenenado por polen sexual? ¿Y si eres mordido por un zombi?





	El consentimiento es sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de algún post que leí en tumblr o algo así, solo algo de humor.

La última vez había ido por un pelo. Stiles había sobrevivido, pero casi no lo cuenta. Esto le hizo pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba de nuevo en esa situación? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera a punto de morir y la única forma de salvarlo fuera con el mordisco? ¿Lo querría? ¿Sabrían los demás lo que querría? ¿Sería capaz de decirle a Scott que lo aceptaba o que no? Podría estar inconsciente o ser incapaz de consentir en ese momento. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Decidió realizar una lista con las posibles situaciones en las que podrían encontrarse. Una lista realmente larga (había leído mucha ficción y se le ocurrían ideas que probablemente eran imposibles, o lo habrían sido de no ser porque la magia y las criaturas sobrenaturales existían). Junto a cada pregunta, había dos casillas de SÍ y NO, un espacio en blanco en las que se necesitara especificar o respuestas específicas si era necesario. Hizo una copia de la lista para cada miembro de la manada y la llevó a la siguiente reunión.

—¿«El consentimiento es sexy»? ¿Qué demonios es esto?—preguntó Scott con su adorable expresión de cachorrito confuso leyendo el título del papel.

—Consideradlo una última voluntad o como cuando firmas si quieres que te mantengan intubado o te desconecten en el hospital. Son situaciones que podrían darse y para las que podrías no ser capaz de dar tu consentimiento. Si respondes a esas preguntas podremos saber cuál sería tu decisión en una de esas situaciones—les explicó.

—¿Y los demás van a leer esto?—preguntó Allison.

—Pensé en meterlo en un sobre como si fuera un testamento y solo abrirlo en caso de necesidad, pero entonces me di cuenta de que si la situación es una emergencia de vida o muerte no habrá tiempo para ir a donde estén los sobres y buscar la respuesta así que todos leeremos las respuestas de los demás para saber qué hacer en caso de que suceda algo así.

—«¿Qué querrías que hicieran si fueras mordido por un zombi?» ¿Realmente crees que eso puede pasar?—le preguntó Isaac.

Stiles señaló a Peter sin decir una palabra. Isaac agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es el «polen sexual»?—preguntó Scott.

—Es, uh... no necesariamente polen, sino... se refiere a si te encuentras en una situación en la que deseas ciegamente tener sexo con cualquiera que se te ponga por delante. Es una situación en la que no puedes dar consentimiento porque no tienes control sobre tus acciones así que nos guiaremos por lo que pongas ahí en caso de que algo así suceda.

—Esto es ridículo—bufó Derek, dejando su hoja.

—A mí me parece bien. Hacerle algo a una persona sin consentimiento explícito y libre es violación, ya sea sexual o en otro sentido—explicó Lydia, mirando significativamente a Peter—. No quiero que algo así se vuelva a repetir así que todos vamos a rellenar estos cuestionarios—sentenció y su expresión no dejaba espacio a discusión.

Derek cogió de nuevo su hoja y se sentó en la mesa para leerla.

—Tomaos vuestro tiempo, hay preguntas para las que tal vez necesitéis pensároslo y tened claro que esa es vuestra voluntad, pero si alguna de las personas que mencionéis no quiere hacer lo que sea que pidáis no tiene por qué hacerlo—les dijo Stiles con una sonrisa satisfecha.

A la semana siguiente, en la reunión de la manada, todos se sentaron en círculo entre los sofás y el suelo y comenzaron a pasar las hojas (ahora apropiadamente encuadernadas gracias a Lydia) de unos a otros. Algunas de las respuestas eran las que se esperaban:

  
  


**Erica:**

Si fueras envenenada con polen sexual o similares, ¿consientes tener sexo?

_Sí._

¿Con quién? (En caso de que esta persona/s no estén disponibles, la respuesta se considerará NO).

_Boyd._

  
  


**Stiles:**

¿Aceptas ser mordido por un alfa en caso de que tu vida corra serio peligro?

_Sí._

¿Aceptas que sea cualquier alfa o solo alguien en concreto?

 _Solo Scott_.

  
  


**Allison:**

Si fueras mordida por un zombi, ¿qué preferirías?

_Ser asesinada antes de morir por el mordisco._

¿Por quién? (Esto es una preferencia, si no está disponible lo haría otra persona).

_Indiferente._

¿Algún método preferido?

_Arma de fuego._

  
  


Otras respuestas no eran tan esperadas.

—¡¿Quieres tener sexo con Peter?!—exclamó Scott, mirando a Stiles boquiabierto con una expresión de espanto.

—Eso no es lo que dice ahí—replicó Stiles, su rostro comenzando a ruborizarse.

—¡Aceptas tener sexo con él si te envenenas de polen sexual!—le dijo, sacudiendo la hoja en su mano.

—¡Exacto! No voy a tener sexo contigo—ambos arrugaron el gesto con expresión de asco—, y no quiero estar sufriendo en una situación como esa. Sé que ninguno os sentiríais cómodos teniendo sexo conmigo cuando realmente no tengo control de mí mismo, así que, Peter.

—¿Escoges a Peter porque es el menos moral de todos nosotros y no se sentiría culpable?—preguntó Isaac escéptico.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. No quería responder y que su corazón lo delatara. Evitó la mirada de Peter por todos los medios, no quería conocer su reacción.

Siguieron repasando los cuestionarios y resolviendo las dudas que tenían. Stiles tenía la esperanza de que todos se hubieran quedado satisfechos con su excusa para su respuesta a esa pregunta en concreto, nadie más mencionó nada así que creía haberlo conseguido. Por supuesto, no fue así.

—No dijiste realmente por qué me escogiste.

—¡Madre mía, Peter!—Stiles se sobresaltó, chocando con el marco de la puerta cuando entró en su habitación al regresar de la reunión. Se encontró a Peter sentado en la silla de su escritorio como si fuera su casa.

—Dijiste que no querías sufrir y que no se sentirían cómodos, pero no dijiste que era por eso por lo que me escogiste a mí—por supuesto que Peter iba a darse cuenta, cómo no—. Te has vuelto muy bueno a la hora de mentir a hombres lobo.

—Práctica. ¿Qué quieres, Peter?—dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—La verdad.

—No te me pongas filosófico—replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El lobo sonrió, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Stiles tuvo que contenerse para no retorcerse inquieto en la cama.

—Puedes mentir a un lobo con tus palabras, pero tu olor no miente.

—¡Ugh!—Stiles gruñó y ocultó su rostro ardiendo en la almohada—. No seas siniestro, deja de olfatearme. Ya dije que nadie tiene que hacer nada que no quiera aunque alguien lo haya puesto en su cuestionario. No tienes por qué tener sexo conmigo si no quieres.

—Oh, no me perdería la oportunidad por nada. Aunque creo que podríamos ir practicando en caso de que llegue esa situación.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en reaccionar porque definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

—Espera, ¿qué?—se incorporó y miró a Peter boquiabierto—. ¿ _Quieres_ tener sexo conmigo?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera agotando su paciencia.

—¿Por qué crees que iba a estar sino en tu habitación a estas horas?

—¿Porque eres un lobo siniestro y a todos os gusta entrar en las casas de la gente por la ventana?

—A todos no, eso es cosa de mi sobrino, te ha malacostumbrado. Yo solo lo hago cuando tengo... ciertas intenciones.

—No voy a follar contigo—declaró con total seguridad y estaba seguro de que su corazón no había saltado.

—Um, eso no significa que no quieras-

—No, pero no voy a follar contigo. Las respuestas de ese cuestionario son para esas situaciones en concreto—le aclaró.

—Pero te gusto, te sientes atraído por mí—ahora el lobo estaba algo confuso.

—Peter, te lo voy a dejar claro: si quieres un polvo de una noche, tendrás que esperar a que me envenene con polen sexual—le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Espera. ¿Quieres decir que estás dispuesto a algo más?

— _Solo_ estoy dispuesto a algo más, eso es lo que quiero decir.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron por un momento y se agarró a los brazos de la silla como si estuviera intentando controlar al lobo.

—Muy bien—se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación (al parecer tenía intención de marcharse por la puerta principal y no por la ventana). Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, pero por eso precisamente nunca le había dicho nada al lobo sobre sus sentimientos—. Mañana me pasaré a las siete a recogerte.

Se dio la vuelta y simplemente se marchó. Stiles se quedó aturdido, sin comprender por un momento de qué estaba hablando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía una cita, su primera cita, con el lobo más sexy y sarcástico de Beacon Hills. ¡Viva el consentimiento!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
